Cable conduits are used for a variety of purposes. For example, cable conduits are used in the installation of power cables, data cables and telecommunications cables in buildings and the like. In these applications, terminal connectors are installed in the cable conduit so that the terminal units can be connected at the desired locations to the cable laid in the cable conduit.
Holders for securing the terminal connectors securely in place in the cable conduit are known in the prior art. These holders are attached to the bottom of the cable conduit so that they project up from the bottom. The holding elements of the holding mechanism are designed as closed cups made of plastic into which the terminal connector is placed. More specifically, the terminal connector is fastened to the upper edge of the cup, for example, by means of a support ring or support tabs on the connector screwed to the cup edge. The cups are provided with openings so that the cable laid in the cable conduits can be passed through to the desired terminal connector. In other words, the cup openings allow the cable to pass into the cup and thus to the terminal connector. It has been found that this installation process has certain disadvantages and drawbacks, particularly when the cables are very stiff and must be passed with relatively short bending radii through the openings in the cup-like holders.